


MaPen (Macron x Le Pen) Wild Love (Smut)

by Alexandrina666



Category: Love - Fandom, MaPen, Political - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Content, Couple, Emmanuel - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, France - Freeform, Français, French, LE - Freeform, Le Pen, Love, Marine, PEN, Political, Politicians, Relation - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Ship, Smut, emmanuel macron - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, in, macron, marine le pen - Freeform, mature - Freeform, otp, politician, relationship, wild, wild love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrina666/pseuds/Alexandrina666
Summary: ＷＡＲＮＩＮＧ: *This story contains sΣxሀለረ ርፀռէΣռէ which isn't suggested to people who are way too sensitive and get disgusted easily! The Story is Only One Chapter!*tɦɛ รuɱɱɑʀy: Marine and Emmanuel are being together as a couple for more than 6 months. They have dumped their own partners when they got together. The both politicians are going to experience together something savage,lovely and erotical one night,when  they are all home alone. Their first intimate act makes their relationship brighter,''pinker'' and bringing it its on higher level!





	MaPen (Macron x Le Pen) Wild Love (Smut)

21st of September,2017

Paris,France

11:00pm

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine was sitting lonely on the royal chair in her bedroom,looking through the dark window. She was wearing her dark red nightgown,transparent,a little over the knees,revealing her bare calves,feet and knees,which are fit,still attractive and perfect-shaped. She was still waiting for her boyfriend Emmanuel,who was in the bathroom,taking a shower,so that to not disappoint his partner. He was in the bathroom since 10:45pm

Madame Le Pen took a shower a little before him- about in 10:00pm. She was clean,impatient for lust and sexual caresses,which was torturing her impatient fast beating heart. 

She was making the pose by crossing her legs like she is a strict and conservative teacher,who is teaching the students History and sitting in serious pose like she has no patience the lesson to end finally. Ms.Le Pen looked extremely hot and attractive in this sensual way,making an attempt to seduce her beloved little Macron.

The view through the window was wonderful. The nightly streets of her neighbourhood in Paris,the empty streets where you can see barely people,who are hiking in the late night except teenagers who are going to night clubs or adults who are just getting back in home from their work. There were night lamps on the sidewalks,enlighting the dark and eerie streets and the neighbourhood itself. The moonlight was dropping some of her own light on a few objects on the streets and the stars in the night and beautiful sky,were priceless.

Suddenly when Marine was watching the magnificent night view,she heard that the bathroom door was opening casually,Emmanuel closing behind himself the door,having on his half naked body a towel,covering his bottom,holding it tightly. While being shirtless,revealing his muscled arms,chest,smooth and soft abs,which were eye-catching and pleasing to the eye. When Madame Le Pen turned her own back since the first steps of Monsieur Macron in the bedroom,staring at him with her preciously fascinating gray eyes with a broad and flirty smile on her attractive,fresh and breathing yet face. Her eyes couldn't resist his cuteness and his body image. He looked much better than his own peers and the men between their 30s and their 40s,who are getting fatter and getting their first wrinkles,appearing new health issues in that difficult age as an addition.

His gait was elegant like a model on fashion show,going on the bed and sitting on the bottom of the bed,drying his wet body and his short and handsome chestnut short hair. Marine stood off from the royal armchair,heading to him,sitting next to him,walking around her bedroom on bare feet. She had manicured in red her nails on her feet and her hands. Her medium blond hair to the shoulders was slightly messy,silky and fabulous. Her gray eyes were shining like diamonds,while still staring at her crush and being next to him. The both lovers were open-minded,during this second they were staring right at their souls,gazing at each other's eyes in mysterious but appealing way. They haven't even peeled any words after Mr.Macron has gotten out of the bathroom. 

Their eyes were telling everything what do they want,including the body language and the jestures themselves.

When he was rubbing his wet cock from the bathroom,Marine whispered in sensual and amorous way,while gazing at his galactic and divine blue eyes yet:

-Babe,you are...horny,according to my eyes.

-Yes,of course,Marine! Darling...-He sounded quite fevered this night,still making a long-lasting eye contact with his beloved Madame Le Pen and wearing alluring smirk.

-Yes?- Her questioning ''yes'' sounded mysteriously quiet but sexy,at least.

-Our little fun which we are going to experience a few seconds later?

-Ohohoh...of course,yes.-Her whispering respond was actually sensual.

-Well then.-he smirked wider,showing the proof that he is going to rape someone sooner or later without a doubt.

Marine had nothing as a underwear,nor panties,neither bra. The transparent material of her nightgown,is visible enough to see through it her pointy and small nipples.

Her hands were on her lap,when unfortunately she moved one of her hands on his hip,massaging it gently with her gentle,soft,small and feminine hand. Emmanuel could feel shivers down his spine and body in the same time like he is feeling the real pleasure. It was totally irresistable! 

When he felt the sensual caress,he removed from his bottom the covering bath towel,revealing his hard,thirsy and hungry for banging 8 inched cock,while Madame Le Pen moved for a while her hand.

Her eyes were gazing this time at his big and tough 8 inched dick,which was barely avoiding resistable for her adorable and pretty gray eyes.

When her eyes were still drowning in passion for the lovely thing,he jumped on her,feeling her back,her head was almost lying between the both pillows and he was top on her like a wild tiger,pinning her with his own muscled and fit body.He was naked while she was with her red nightgown on only.

Monsieur Macron began pulling out of her shoulders the straps of her nightgown and when the nightgown slipped from her shoulders to the ankles,he tossed the nightgown on the floor,during that moment Marine was naked from her neck to the feet. 

They began gazing at each other's eyes like they are staring at each other's souls in mystical and romantic way. Mr.Macron's lips were pressed to Ms.Le Pen's lips,feeling each other's pressed lips in passionate,sweet and erotical way,slowly,too.

They were drowning in the lust,desire and their real love due to their kisses,caresses,hugs and being way too close to each other. 

One of Emmanuel's hands was wrapped around her waist,while with his other hand was on the pillow like he is protecting her and doesn't wants to give his own girlfriend to anyone else. 

Marine's left hand was wrapped around his soft,smooth and fit waist,her palm feeling the warm,pleasurable and sensual waist's incidence,while her right hand was wrapped around his neck,like she is prepared soon to suck his blood,pressing his neck with his head against her head,under his chin to approach her sharp,white and beautiful teeth next to his tender and pure neck's skin.

Their wild kisses were blow minding and wonderful. 

His soft,masculine and strong hands were travelling all over her body and began to kiss her neck passionately,licking it all over it and kissing in the most fragile points of it. Madame Le Pen couldn't resist his amorous and blazing in the pink and lovely ashes touches of his lips on her neck. While she was feeling his lips,touching and kissing her neck,she put her both hands in front of his back,wrapped around his back,began scratching him like a dominating and powerful lioness,showing her strength in the bed.

Afterwards,he moved his wet,hard and perfect-shaped lips on her right nipple,circling all over his tongue,biting with his teeth and clutching it between his teeth,during that moment Ms.Le Pen was moaning,groaning and screaming of pleasure in her home's void. He was moaning,groaning and screaming of pleasure too in the same time with her.

With his other hand was squeezing her other soft and smooth D cup sized breast with her tender,small and pink nipple. 

She wrapped both of her hands around her neck,like she is orgasming yet. They were having together every kind of orgasm without any doubt.

He was playing with her both nipples,massaging every part of her breasts,squeezing them strongly and roughly,when she was in lying position,feeling his big and hard dick in her mouth,he being on his knees zone. 

She was kissing and licking from all sides his delicious and horny cock,getting wetter and hornier with every caress.

Marine was still sucking on his dick,swallowing it in her mouth and sucking the head of it in hot way like she has a cherry in her mouth,seducing her own partner. Afterwards,she was giving him a blowjob yet,when he stopped squeezing her breasts and nipples,posing exactly in pose 69. This time he was sucking on her clit in very sexual and erotical way,clutching it with his own teeth a few times like a dangerous and wild animal,hungry for the fleshiest and most delicious flesh meat. He was rubbing it with his thumb on circles about hundred times without stopping,giving her wet and enjoyable orgasms. Also as an addition,Monsieur Macron whispered silently ''Your pussy is quite wet! Maybe i increased the chance of winning the game!'',while winking and smirking yet.

Their moans,groans and screams of enjoyment and excitement were increasing more and more,without stopping themselves and couldn't resisting themselves from such wonderful and amazing moment.

They were giving each other's blowjobs for about 2 minutes when suddenly they posed in different pose. 

They were posing inevitably in Head Spinner. He was holding his lover's calves,putting his hard cock,ready to explode from semen liquid very soon inside her rabbit hole,during this second she wrapped her left hand around his hip. Mr.Macron began to push inside her roughlier,firmer and more pleasurable. He was screaming of joy and excitement and moaning for a worldwide without stopping. Their sweaty bodies were feeling each other's pressure and touch. 

Marine was way too fevered and couldn't lie.Her thoughts,which were spinning around her mind were how she is going to have a baby with Emmanuel,marrying him during her pregnancy,to have a few children in their own family and taking care of them,love them with their whole hearts and give everything from themselves as parents to them.

He noticed that his partner was daydreaming,being in her own minds about something which is unlocking his curiousity. His face darkened,wearing a wide and seductive smirk,showing that he does enjoys the pleasure and joyness.

Suddenly he whispered something in flirty way,making a flirty and sexy stare right at her eyes which were widely opened and were horny in the same time:

-I believe you do enjoy my cock inside you,don't you?

-Oh yeah,baby....Ohhh...Ohhhh...Sweetie,don't....stop...Please....cum inside me...- Her excited voice was louder than his like she is going to explode and being doomed in the next few minutes.

-I am going to come after few seconds. Just be patient,my mommy.

She was feeling in her abdomen his thicker,growing harder boner which was one of her favorite things in her whole life and entire world. Mr.Macron was being rougher,crueler and more brutal in every thrust,in and out,like he really wants to impregnate her and she does the same too. Her D cup sized and still firm breasts were still jigling due to the intimate act. 

After few seconds,he was extremely harder,getting off his delicious,thirsty for banging and sweet cock of her rabbit hole,changing the pose in Missionary. 

Marine was lying on her back on the bed,while he was pinning over her,putting his long,big and thick thing inside her rabbit hole once again,putting his hands on the bed sheets which were clean. She wrapped her both hands around his waist and he began to banging her harder,more heaty and wildly without forcing himself to stop. 

The both partners were screaming of happiness,pleasure and commotions,when he leaned his head closer her face,being against her face and facing her,pressing his lips into her in sensual,charming and cute way,feeling each other's lips touching. Their lips were wet,quite hard,tough and fervor in the same time.

Until this second,every caress,every touch,every pleasurable desire was sending pleasurable and lovely shivers through their sweaty and fevered bodies yet. 

She could feel inside her wet and horny pussy his growing fatter,more huge and exciting cock,while mumbling romantically and erotically during their kiss. She wanted to say with all her might and will of her voice's tone ''Please,cum inside me! I want it,honey!''.

Emmanuel understood her mumbling during their kiss and shouting with whole voice ''I am coming,darling!'' and moaning of pleasure still,not stopping screaming and shouting like a horny and gifted man,who has given the best and most successful pleasure to Marine,making her more than woman in the bedsheets. His smirk was on his fresh,optimistic and dirty staring face yet. Then he was pumping in and out inside her vagina,iniating a Deep French kiss,forcing his tongue to attack its her mouth in the sweetest and most marvelous way like a poisonous and dangerous snake.

Few seconds passed,she felt the cum inside her rabbit hole,his dick was softening and getting off her vagina,stopping kissing her lips. 

They were mildly moaning and groaning in the same time. 

Afterwards,Mr.Macron began kissing all over her body,licking her breasts,bikini zone and grabbing,massaging her buttocks in sensual,kinky and amorous way. It felt so awesome for the both in love politicians who are dating each other for 6 months without getting seperated.

Despite the fact he was kissing all over her body and licking some areas,massaging,rubbing and grabbing her for the buttocks and her butt,his big dick was getting harder still.

Madame Le Pen was moaning and screaming of enjoyment again,being not protecting towards his erotical caresses and desires which are powerful and dominating. She loves the brutality in the love games which are driving her crazy to each edge. The same for Emmanuel but he is the causer of the sadistic but relaxing and exciting love game.

Her hands were placed on her breasts,massaging them,squeezing them especially the nipples. 

Unfortunately,in the at least expected moment the boyfriend and the girlfriend closed in the quickest way their divine and galactic eyes. Monsieur Macron's head was on Ms.Le Pen's shoulder,cuddling her,during his sleep. They looked exactly cute and eye-catching in the same time. 

After a few minutes of passing out,he whispered in the most seductive and sensual way to her ''Our Love making was completely amazing,creative and incredible! WoW! You are such amazing and great Mommy,Marine!''.

In the next few seconds,he became quiet again,continuing sleeping,cuddling with his both hands wrapped around her on the king-sized and winkled bedsheets bed.

They were sleeping next to each other,feeling the warm,friendly,romantical and blazing in the name of the love cuddles and hugs every second and moment. 

 

The End!


End file.
